


Thinking of Us - Part Two

by rottendaisies



Series: Thinking of Us [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Hotch says some mean studf, Sexual Harassment, Unsub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottendaisies/pseuds/rottendaisies
Summary: things are difficult following you and aaron breaking up. you can barely look him in the eye without flinching, and it’s clear that aaron is upset about what happened as well. it’s inevitable until one or both of you have to confront your feelings towards each other.





	Thinking of Us - Part Two

things are difficult following you and aaron breaking up. you can barely look him in the eye without flinching, and it’s clear that aaron is upset about what happened as well. it’s inevitable until one or both of you have to confront your feelings towards each other. 

“wheels up in thirty,” he says, bringing you back to reality. you’re in the conference room, discussing a rather disturbing case that the team has to go investigate. you gather your papers and follow after to get your things. 

 

——

 

you’re quiet as you stalk into the building the unsub ran into with aaron by your side, finally having been able to corner the man. your gun is at the ready, not truly minding what happened to the unsub anymore. after seeing what he’s done to numerous women, you can only hope that he gets what is coming to him.

aaron sighs deeply as he looks over to you, motioning for you to take one hallway while he goes down the other. 

your footsteps are light as you quickly check the rooms that go off of the hallway, coming into the final room. 

there’s an uneasy feeling in your stomach, but it’s similar to the feeling you have before every arrest. 

the unsub smirks from behind the cabinet, getting an idea. he’s been watching the team and has become fixated on you, considering you resemble each of his victims in some way or another. 

you step past the cabinet, only managing to turn slightly before he shoves you against the wall. your gun falls from your hand immediately at the impact, making you turn to try and retrieve it. he manages to grab your head and slam you facefirst into the wall, effectively breaking your nose, causing the blood to restrict your breathing slightly. 

your loud screech of pain is what alerts aaron to something being wrong, causing him to rush towards the hallway you went down. 

you claw at the man’s face to get away, only angering him further. he slams the back of your head against the wall repeatedly, rendering you dizzy. you stumble away slightly, one hand trying to staunch the blood pouring from your nose while the other hand is trying to protect you. 

aaron bursts into the room, raising his gun and pointing it at the unsub’s head. 

“fbi, show me your hands!” he yells, his heart dropping when the unsub grabs you, puts you in a chokehold, and presses a gun to your skull. 

“leave!” the unsub screams loudly, taking notice of the way aaron reacts to you being held. it’s clear that you are the unit chief’s weak spot. 

“im not leaving, and more of us will be here soon! you’re not getting out of this,” aaron calmly says, trying to diffuse the unsub’s emotions. he takes a small step forward, stopping when the unsub scrapes the side of your head with the gun. 

“come any closer and you’ll be wearing her!” he snaps, making you flinch. your hands claw at his arms, though you’re steadily losing the ability to breathe. 

“aaron, you should go,” you timidly say, not wanting for the man to get hurt. 

the unsub grins at what you say, starting to chuckle. 

“aaron? it seems like your relationship is more than work-related, huh, sweetie?” he questions. you frown at his words, looking anywhere but at aaron. 

“it’s not like that,” aaron protests, going unnoticed by the unsub. 

“you didn’t seem like the type of whore to screw yourself into keeping your job, but everyday is a surprise,” the unsub continues. 

aaron’s eyes narrow at what he says, the dishonest words falling from his mouth before he can censor himself. 

“i would never be interested in someone like that. the short skirts she wears, that’s enough for her to keep her job. i would never love a woman who thinks so little of herself. it’s all i can do to not fire her,” he says mockingly, not missing the way you flinch, the way your lip wobbles, and the way your eyes start to shine. you know logically what aaron is doing, but it still hurts to hear him talking so negatively about you. the unsub snorts at what aaron says. 

“guess there isn’t a reason for you to wear such revealing tops anymore, sweetheart,” he says. he starts to move his hand towards your cleavage, but a bullet ripping through his skull prevents him from getting that far. 

you fall forward at the noise, covering your head as you fall to the floor. you shakily push yourself into a standing position, quickly being heavily supported by aaron. 

“it’s okay, y/n, it’s going to be okay,” he soothes, right before you faint.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, there’s just one more part left of this!! 
> 
> please leave some feedback and/or any ideas for other possible fics?


End file.
